


Наставник команды №7

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по артам "Наставник команды №7".<br/>Зарисовки жизни команды при разных учителях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Акаши Сай

      Сай неторопливо проводил кистью по широкому мольберту. Она словно была продолжением его руки, плавно и легко следуя каждому движению. Яркие разноцветные краски создавали очертания некоего пейзажа. Мужчина любил такие мгновения, когда он мог тихо и мирно на лоне природы заниматься своим любимым делом.  
  
      — Эй, сенсей!.. — громко крикнул блондин, с разбегу обняв того за плечи. — Мы уже закончили с теми дурацкими сорняками! Можно уже домой идти? — спросил как ни в чём не бывало мальчишка. Стоило отметить, что от внезапного толчка рука художника дрогнула, и мазок получился чересчур длинным, отчего картина портилась. Однако Сай не стал злиться. Джонин уже давно привык к чрезмерной импульсивности своего ученика, поэтому лишь улыбнулся и повернулся к источнику шума лицом.  
  
      — В самом деле? — изогнул бровь Акаши. — А остальные где?  
  
      — Сай-сенсей! — послышался громкий девичий голос за спиной Наруто. — Мы закончили! — Вскоре в поле зрения художника появилось ещё трое учеников: Саске — вечно хмурый гений клана Учиха; Сакура — боевая девчонка, любившая порою покомандовать; и Какаши, который всегда опаздывал на тренировки и миссии. Последний по жизни вообще не был особо пунктуален, чем не раз досаждал своим сокомандникам.  
  
      — Миссии ранга "D" такие скучные, — зевнул Хатаке через чёрную маску, — могли бы и что-нибудь поинтереснее взять. — На мнение мальчика учитель никак не ответил, ибо эта фраза звучала уже столько раз из уст ребят, что он уже устал объяснять, насколько важны все задания даже самого низкого ранга.  
  
      — Тогда можете пока отдохнуть, я скоро закончу, — вздохнул Сай, возвращаясь к своему занятию.  
  
      Дети переглянулись и как по сигналу окружили своего сенсея, вглядываясь в картину. Послышался восхищенный вздох Харуно, а мальчики, если и поразились, то промолчали, кроме Наруто, не сдержавший: "Ого, круть!" Сай опустил кисть в палитру, а затем преподнес к холсту, чтобы сделать свою промашку менее заметной.  
  
      — Хм, а вы тут линию слишком длинной сделали! — изрек Узумаки, будто в него вселился великий ценитель искусства. Сай дернулся, словно его шарахнуло током, но промолчал насчёт того, по чьей вине эта самая линия оказалась слишком длинной, и через пару секунд на его лице появилась фальшивая улыбка. Джонин вручил блондину палитру, а брюнету, коим был Саске, — кисть. Оба недоуменно похлопали глазами. Акаши сложил печати, и, к удивлению своих учеников, краска "расступилась", оставив нижнюю часть картины белым. Сай выхватил из рук Учихи кисть и начал так быстро рисовать, что ребята еле могли уследить за движениями учителя, зато видели, как стремительно на освободившейся плоскости вырисовывается человеческий силуэт.  
  
      — Охренеть! — высказался в своём духе Узумаки, всё ещё державший в руках палитру, в которую периодически опускалась кисть учителя.  
  
      — Это я?! — восхищённо ахнула Сакура, прикрыв рот. Следующим появился Какаши.  
  
      — Оу, неплохо, неплохо, — одобрительно кивнул блондин с маской на лице. — Но я эту книжку уже давно не читаю. — Комментарий ученика Сай проигнорировал и сосредоточенно начал выводить на картине следующего. Саске, увидев себя, придвинулся ближе, чем вызвал возмущение со стороны Какаши, потому что тот загородил весь обзор. Учиха удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Да, мастерству Акаши Сая можно позавидовать.  
  
      — Теперь я, теперь я! — радостно воскликнул Наруто. — И почему я последний?! — несколько возмутился он. Однако с каждой линией улыбка всё больше и больше сползала с лица Узумаки, пока не испарилась совсем, а у остальных генинов, наоборот, с каждым мазком натягивалась улыбка, пока они не захохотали в голос, а капельки слезинок не выступили из глаз. — Ч-что?.. Сай-сенсей!!! — разозлился Узумаки, начав колотить того по спине. — За что?! Исправьте! Исправьте! — Однако, похоже, Сай не собирался ничего менять и тихо посмеивался, прикрыв рот, под шумным смехом остальных. — Я же вам даже палитру держал! — не унимался Наруто.  
  
      На картине были изображены Наруто, Саске, Сакура и Какаши. Впереди всех шла Сакура, указывая куда-то в сторону и радостно глядя на ребят. Какаши шёл следом, держа в руках маленькую оранжевую книжечку, и увлеченно читал. Саске за ним чуть прикрыл глаза и засунул руки в карманы белых шорт, но на его лице была улыбка. А вот Наруто был удостоен большего внимания: на голове находились розовые ушки, сзади торчал хвост "закорючкой", а вместо обычного носа был свиной. На протекторе жёлтыми буквами было выведено: "Бакаруто".  
  
      Конечно, Сай шутил и собирался позже убрать всё неестественное из этой картины. А пока... можно немножко насладится маленькой местью.


	2. Учиха Саске

      Саске ненавидел жаркую погоду. Он не любил ясные дни без единого облачка, палящее солнце и сухость. Ему нравился дождь, нравилось слушать, как барабанят по крышам капельки воды, а после наблюдать за заходящим солнцем и радугой, что тянулась через всё небо. Однако работа не ждала. Нужно было срочно очистить поляну от всего мусора. Сюда люди частенько приходили на пикник, но убирали за собой, увы, уже не так часто, как хотелось бы.  
  
      — Саске, я свой участок уже закончил, — сообщил Какаши, всё ещё не отрываясь от книги. Он кинул полный мешок к ногам учителя, а сам присел на стоявший рядом пенёк, насвистывая какую-то незамысловатую мелодию.  
  
      Саске почувствовал, как раздражение прошло через всё его тело. Вот он, Хатаке Какаши, абсолютно никакого воспитания и уважения к старшим. Даже «сенсей» к его имени не добавил! У Учихи Саске был один принцип: не оставаться в стороне, пока его товарищи работали. Это правило распространялось практически на все случаи, и именно поэтому мужчина сейчас собирал мусор вместе со своими подопечными.  
  
      — Тогда иди и помоги Сакуре, — фыркнул джонин, засовывая очередную пластиковую вилку в свой мешок.  
  
      Какаши пожал плечами и отправился к своей сокоманднице, которая вначале очень удивилась, но потом охотно приняла его помощь.  
  
      — Бли-и-и-ин!.. — жалобно, почти отчаянно протянул Наруто, когда поскользнулся на банановой кожуре. — Ну почему нам вечно дают такие дурацкие миссии?! — завопил он и от злости швырнул лежавшую около него железную банку. — Я хочу какое-нибудь клёвое задание, а не это скукотище!!!  
  
      Однако, может, просто сегодня был не его день, может, это всё проделки злодейки-судьбы, но жестяная банка попала точь-в-точь в голову Сакуре, которая стояла к нему спиной и не ожидала удара. Какаши сглотнул, зная тяжёлую руку своей сокомандницы, и медленно отступил в сторону. Наруто продолжал жаловаться в голос и очень громко. Он не заметил, куда полетел запущенный предмет. Саске лишь тяжело вздохнул, прикрыв лицо. За какие грехи ему достались такие идиоты?  
  
      Харуно медленно двинулась в сторону Узумаки и разминала по дороге кулаки. Блондин опомнился только тогда, когда тень упала на его лицо. Даже так Наруто понял, что дело принимает скверный для него оборот, и начал медленно пятиться, размахивая руками, мол, в чём проблема, Сакура-чан? Когда девушка рванула с места, он тоже решил не стоять, как вкопанный, и пустился в бегство, по дороге извиняясь за то, о чём понятия не имел. Они бегали по всему полю, а ор был слышен за многие десятки метров.  
  
      — Достаточно! — приказал Саске, не выдержав сие безобразие. Наруто услышал голос Учихи и, повернув в ту сторону, мигом спрятался за его спиной.  
  
      — Я правда случайно, Сакура-чан, я не хотел! — оправдывался запыхавшийся блондин, который понял свою ошибку во время «бегового марафона». Конечно, даже идиот бы понял, если бы преследователь орал об этом ему вдогонку.  
  
      — Так нечестно, ты спрятался за Саске-сенсеем! — прошипела не менее уставшая девушка.  
  
      — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты меня колотила! — привёл свои доводы Наруто. — У тебя удар-то ого-го!  
  
      — Я ударю тебя только один раз, — пообещала Сакура, зловеще разминая кулаки.  
  
      — Врёшь!  
  
      — Не вру!  
  
      — Ты бьёшь сильно!  
  
      — Я постараюсь ударить не так сильно, — сделав акцент на слове «постараюсь», ответила она.  
  
      — Не верю.  
  
      — Иди сюда! — у Харуно заканчивалось терпение.  
  
      — Нет, — Узумаки только спрятал свою голову за спиной Учихи.  
  
      — Хватит!!! — не выдержал Саске, раздражённо мотнув головой. — Наруто, хватит прятаться за моей спиной и выходи! — мальчишка выходить не хотел. — Живо! — буркнув нечто нечленораздельное и ещё что-то про предателей, Наруто вышел из-за спины учителя и боязливо покосился на сокомандницу. — Сакура! — начал он.  
  
      — Д-да! — чуть покраснела та. Ни для кого не был секрет в команде, что девочка питает к своему наставнику нежные чувства, причём та сама об этом не догадывалась. Впрочем, Саске был уверен, что когда она вырастет, то весь ветер выветрится из головы, и она найдёт себе достойного спутника по жизни.  
  
      — Ударь его.  
  
      — Что?! — искренне удивился Наруто и широко раскрыл глаза.  
  
      — С радостью, — прощебетала Харуно, предвкушая месть.  
  
      В конце концов, заслуженный удар по голове Узумаки всё же получил. Теперь он ворчал что-то про заговоры и предательства учителей. Потом дело как-то плавно перетекло в спор Наруто и Сакуры насчёт какой-то ерунды, в которую Учиха даже не вслушивался. Они совсем позабыли о работе, а Какаши, воспользовавшись возможностью, продолжил читать свою книжку и иногда хихикал.  
  
      — Эй, — брюнет прервал их разгоряченный спор и обратил всё внимание на себя. Даже Хатаке прислушался, хоть и делал вид, что всё ещё читает, — давайте побыстрее закончим с работой. — Две пары глаз, голубых и зелёных, недоумённо смотрели на него. — Мы... — Саске запнулся. — Как только мы закончим, я угощу вас. Пойдем в любую забегаловку на ваш выбор.  
  
      Несколько минут все молчали. Наруто радостно кинулся на учителя с криком: «Ура!!!» Тот отбивался, как мог. Сакура со сверкающими глазами уставилась на Учиху, прижав руки к груди: «Правда? Правда? В любое место?» — с широкой улыбкой интересовалась она. Какаши улыбнулся, что было еле заметно в его маске, и захлопнул книгу, кинув взгляд на остальную команду. Узумаки повис на сопротивляющемся наставнике и кричал, что они обязательно должны попробовать рамен со свининой, а Харуно порхала вокруг них и что-то оживлённо говорила.  
  
      Как бы там ни было, Саске свою команду любил. Он был замкнут и молчалив, ни с кем тесно не общался, пока ему не дали седьмую команду. Они были теми, что заменили ему семью. Они всегда были рядом, поддерживали, веселили. Никто и никогда не мог вывести его из равновесия, как эти ребята. И пусть он этого вслух не скажет, но команда номер семь была самым дорогим, что у него есть.


	3. Акасуна Сасори и Тсукури Дейдара

     — Заменишь Сасори на две недели, — сказала ему Пятая.  
  
      — Почему я?! — воскликнул Дейдара, возмущённый до глубины души. — Оно мне не надо, хм! И не просите, ищите кого-нибудь другого.  
  
      Сасори, стоявший всё это время рядом, лишь закатил глаза. Стоило ожидать подобной реакции от бывшего сокомандника: того и раньше совершенно не прельщала идея брать себе команду маленьких спиногрызов, потому он пошёл в авангард — активно брал миссии, где была высока вероятность стычек, и, хохоча и крича о своём искусстве, бомбил врагов Конохи.  
  
      Разумеется, Сасори, мастеру-кукловоду, идея стать наставником тоже не особо нравилась, он бы с радостью потратил своё время на более полезное занятие — совершенствование своих марионеток, например, но тут хокаге почему-то осталась непреклонна, а суровый взгляд говорил: возьмёшь ты себе команду, хочешь этого или нет, Акасуна Сасори, и, поверь, если ты не согласишься, от твоих кукол не останется ничего, кроме щепок.  
  
      Сасори не горел желанием проверять, реальны ли угрозы хокаге, потому, скривив губы, поставил подпись на документе, где он официально принимал ответственность как наставник команды номер семь.  
  
      Впрочем, он догадывался, что это случилось из-за того, что предыдущий наставник от них отказался: странная команда, состоявшая из четырёх человек вместо положенных трёх, могла вынести мозги кому угодно. Джонин, подписывая отказ, сказал, что скорее прибьёт их или повесится сам, чем научит этих детей чему-либо. Тут тебе и надоедливый пацан с пониженным уровнем интеллекта, но с повышенным уровнем громкости, находившегося по количеству децибел на пороге смертельного уровня (иногда Сасори казалось, что его можно вполне себе использовать как звуковое оружие, просто приставив его рот к уху врага и заставив прокричать его мечту стать хокаге); тут тебе и инфантильная девчушка с радугой вместо мозгов, которая залипала на двух оставшихся членов команды, вела себя как пай-девочка и постоянно пыталась быть милой, но все в команде, в том числе и наставник, знали: разозлишь — отдубасит так, что покажется второй Цунаде; тут тебе и мрачноватый учихнутый на голову мститель, чересчур рьяно пытающийся казаться крутым и самодостаточным (серьёзно, Сасори был сыт по горло этими Учихами, вечно у них там какие-то разборки да тёрки между собой, а он никогда и не сомневался в том, что Итачи — мудак тот ещё); тут тебе и зазнавшийся тип в маске с манией собственного величия, растущий организм и просто подросток в пубертатном периоде, который пытается незаметно читать порнушку на скучных миссиях.  
  
      Пятая по поводу наставника не прогадала: тот не только не повесился и не прибил их (впрочем, чего уж скрывать, последняя мысль возникала в голове, и не раз), но и смог каким-то мистическим образом сплотить команду и заставить их работать вместе слаженно. Те своего скупого на эмоции сенсея боялись (слышали, видимо, эти слухи, что он поверженных врагов пускал на новых марионеток, хотя он никогда прямо не угрожал им этой участью, только намекал), но глубоко уважали и слушались. Кукольник потом уловил себя на извращённой мысли, что ему иногда даже нравится проводить с ними время, они были весьма забавными.  
  
      Однако сейчас Сасори отправлялся на дипломатическую миссию в Страну Песка, а команду оставить было не с кем.  
  
      Пятая была удивительно проницательна, но иногда её логика заставляла бы Сасори, будь он хоть чуть более эмоциональным, биться о стену. Дейдара и команда номер семь? Да он бы и близко не подпустил подрывника к этим соплякам: либо они вместе разнесут половину Конохи, либо Дейдара взорвёт их на месте, оставив от них лишь воспоминания и небольшой кратер.  
  
      Хокаге возражений не принимала.  
  
      — Это не просьба, — голос женщины был твёрдым, как сталь, — это приказ, Тсукури Дейдара.  
  
      Вообще-то, когда Пятая только вступила на пост хокаге, у Дейдары каким-то образом хватило смелости (Сасори бы сказал «глупости») сказать что-то не очень хорошее про женщин на посту каге. Прямо ей в лицо. Он пролежал в больнице ровно месяц.  
  
      Дейдара от тона начальницы сглотнул, но покивал. Что поделать, инстинкт самосохранения с того раза обострился, особенно в присутствии Цунаде.  
  
      Сасори вздохнул. Он всё ещё считал, что идея ужасная.  
  


***

  
      Сасори редко ошибался.  
  
      Сегодня он собирался лично проконтролировать встречу ребят с временным сенсеем, дабы предотвратить непредвиденные ситуации, однако с самого утра его вызвали на срочное собрание по поводу предстоящей миссии, потому к запланированному времени прийти джонин не успел.  
  
      Крики с полигона он услышал уже издалека, что заставило его ускорить шаг, а последовавший за этим характерный звук взрыва и вовсе заставил его ломануться с места со всей доступной ему скоростью.  
  
      Дейдара хохотал.  
  
      — Ну что, сопляки, доигрались, да?  
  
      Первое, что увидел Сасори, — сидевший на земле Учиха Саске. Тот поражённо смотрел на свои руки, будто только что держал что-то в них, а потом оно — пуф! — и исчезло. При этом руки, лицо и одежда Учиха были потемневшими от сажи.  
  
      Какаши и Наруто держали в руках какие-то белые глиняные зверушки, в которых Сасори узнал мини-бомбы подрывника, предназначенные для оглушения противника без нанесения особого вреда здоровью. Впрочем, детишки вряд ли знали о таких подробностях. Узумаки держал фигурку испуганно, с белым как полотно лицом, будто уже готовился отправиться к праотцам, а Хатаке тыкал в Учиха пальцем и что-то кричал Дейдаре про то, что он их обманул, что всё расскажет Сасори-сенсею, но тем не менее фигурку также не выпускал из рук.  
  
      Ах да. Сасори припомнил, что как только эти бомбы попадали в руки жертвы, то при попытке от них избавиться бомба взрывалась. А если просто держать их в руках… они тоже взрывались, но через определенный промежуток времени.  
  
      — Кья, Саске-кун! — послышался сверху оглушительный девичий крик. — Сасори-сенсей!!!  
  
      Сасори успел только поднять голову, как ему прямиком в руки упала с дерева его ученица. Или спрыгнула? Как она вообще там оказалась?  
  
      С дерева, обвив ветку, на него смотрела белая глиняная змея, коварно высунувшая язык.  
  
      Внезапно Акасуна обнаружил себя в эпицентре какой-то неразберихи: его коллега продолжал гоготать, как последний идиот, своим поведением ни капли не соответствуя рангу джонина; Наруто, заметив своего сенсея, подбежал к нему, начал жаловаться на «странного типа» и просил как-нибудь забрать из его рук опасную штуковину; Какаши с чего-то начал ему оправдываться, мол, я не дурак, что так просто взял эту бомбу, ну, сенсей просто сказал, а я повелся, точнее, нет, просто взял, я правда не думал, и вообще, Сасори-сенсей, я честно не паниковал, кричал просто так; вдобавок ко всему в его руках всё ещё находилось розоволосое нечто, которое вопило не хуже Наруто (в те моменты, когда его особенно хотелось использовать в качестве звукового оружия) про «бедного умирающего Саске-куна» и про страшную змею.  
  
      «Дейдара, — обречённо подумал Сасори, глядя на сие безобразие, — чёртов приколист».  
  
      Это был первый день.  
  
      Сасори вообще редко ошибался.  
  
      Из них получится адская смесь, и ему не хотелось думать о том, что он увидит, когда вернётся.

 


	4. Учиха Обито

      — Возможно, мне стоит уйти, — неуверенно произнес Обито.  
      — Вы копили деньги два месяца, стояли в огромной очереди, дерясь не на жизнь, а на смерть за то, чтобы купить два билета на первые места, потом выслеживали ещё одного зрителя, упрашивая его поменяться с вами билетами, потому что вам продали на разные места, получили нагоняй от старика Третьего за то, что пугаете гражданских. И вы, пережив всю эту муть, решили спасовать перед самым финишем? — Наруто скептически изогнул бровь. — Вы что, дурак? — вполне искренне поинтересовался он у своего наставника.  
      Узумаки смотрел на своего наставника укоризненно, и хотя обычно при общении с этим мальчуганом складывалось впечатление, что тот не очень-то умён, Обито на этот раз дураком ощущал именно себя. И правда, дурак, что ли?  
      Обито на него только шикнул, слегка покраснев. Вообще-то, мальчишка был кое в чём не прав.  
      — Я копил не два, а полтора месяца! — возмущённо поправил его он.  
      — Огромная разница, конечно, — саркастичным тоном произнёс другой его ученик, Какаши.  
      Хатаке вообще любил подлавливать своего учителя на глупых высказываниях и с сарказмом комментировать его фразы. Учиха догадывался, что мальчик делал это не со зла, но это точно доставляло ему нескрываемое удовольствие. И хотя Обито, в общем-то, уже давно не зелёный юнец, чтобы из-за этого рваться надавать по морде обидчику, почему-то именно при словах Какаши и его манере высмеивать то, что говорил Обито, последний чувствовал закипающее внутри возмущение.  
      — И вообще, я не выслеживал, а просто следовал за ним, предлагая обмен!  
      — Ну да, а потом, когда он отказался, нашёл, где он живёт, и попытался подменить билеты, — фыркнул третий ученик, Саске, да и ко всему прочему — его родственник, весьма невоспитанный, по мнению Обито. Взять, к примеру то, что Саске вообще не относился к нему с уважением, даже обращался фамильярно — на «ты» и просто звал «Обито». — Жалко только, что он тебя спалил и сдал хокаге.  
      — Но билеты-то в итоге у меня! — Подколки учеников задевали Обито, который и так уже за последнюю неделю успел сто раз окрестить себя идиотом. — Несмотря на то, что по голове настучали — я же получил билеты! От самого Третьего! И два места рядом.  
      — Места, правда, с краю, — невинно заметил Какаши. — А кто-то там говорил, что займёт лучшие места для своей дражайшей возлюбленной.  
      Саске хмыкнул на высказывания своего сокомандника, и оба дали друг другу «пять».  
      — Стоп, вы когда это скорешиться-то успели? — голос Наруто звучал несколько обиженно — не любил он оставаться за бортом. — Обычно же грызётесь.  
      Обито интересовал тот же вопрос. Саске и Какаши соперничали за первенство в команде, и каждый из них пытался переплюнуть друг друга. Иногда в эту битву вклинивался Наруто (который, кстати, почему-то больше видел Саске в качестве своего соперника, чем Какаши), но тому в большинстве случаев было не угнаться за своими гениальными сокомандниками (кто вообще додумался поместить двух гениев в одну команду?! — каждый раз возмущался про себя Обито, когда снова начинались эти разборки между ними), Наруто в этой гонке за первенство выезжал в основном за счёт своего упорства и огромной силы воли, чем очень сильно напоминал Обито его самого в молодости, оттого Обито с большой охотой принимался за обучение своего блондинистого ученика, хотя вынужден был признать, что порой недалёкость Узумаки могла подпортить нервы и ему.  
      Изначально данная для Обито команда генинов ему совсем не понравилась. Не проходило и дня без каких-нибудь разборок или стычек между членами команды, что, разумеется, практически всегда мешало выполнению миссии, а в итоге даже за простенькое задание ранга D Учиха вполне мог огрести от начальства за неподобающее поведение своих нерадивых учеников. Да и просто их команду преследовал какой-то злой рок: они постоянно волей-неволей влипали в неприятные ситуации, после которых отдуваться за всех приходилось именно Обито. Однако, хоть он и никогда не говорил никому этого вслух, чем больше времени он проводил с ними, тем больше они ему нравились. Эти непоседливые ученики, казалось, действительно западали в душу.  
      — Кто бы говорил, Наруто, — пожал плечами Хатаке, — это вы с Саске у нас никак не...  
      Какаши не успел договорить, как Обито, снова покраснев, закрыл ему рот рукой.  
      — Рин-сенсей! — послышался голос Сакуры за кустами. — Вы пришли!  
      Харуно Сакура — ещё одна ученица Обито. Всё это время, пока четверо сидели в кустах, Харуно ожидала Нохару, поминутно морщась от того, что мальчишки слишком громко шептались между собой, потому она была весьма удовлетворена, когда при появлении Рин все сразу замолкли.  
      Стоит, наверное, сказать, что же за таинственное действо тут происходило. Дело в том, что ни для кого не было секретом (даже для его учеников), что Обито был влюблён в свою сокомандницу, красавицу Нохару Рин, ещё с академии, но за эти годы, несмотря на получение званий то чунина, то джонина, он так и не решился признаться в своих чувствах и вообще даже пригласить девушку куда-либо. Друзья над ним посмеивались, мол, смелее, а не то уведёт кто-нибудь! Но он не знал, куда её можно пригласить: она постоянно находилась в госпитале и была очень занята на работе. Иногда, когда он уже  _почти_  собирался её пригласить в какое-нибудь кафе, она отмахивалась от него, погружаясь в свои отчёты или снова направляясь в операционную.  
      И вот однажды он случайно подслушал разговор Рин со своей коллегой, где она выразила свое сожаление тем, что не имеет возможности купить билеты на будущее представление национальной театральной труппы, которая должна была в скором времени посетить Коноху. И хотя Обито никогда не увлекался театром, в этом случае он увидел отличный шанс заинтересовать девушку и пригласить её на свидание.  
      Эти полтора месяца были напряжёнными в плане сбора средств, ещё нужно было успевать сходить на задания с командой, тренироваться с ними, брать дополнительные миссии. Учиха обычно, возвращаясь с миссий, чуть ли не с ног валился.  
      Зато заботливая команда, узнав о проблеме своего наставника, вызвалась помочь. Нет, Обито, разумеется, отказался, ничего хорошего не жди от этих сорванцов, которые срывают половину заданий по самым разным и нелепым причинам, а Учихе потом отдувайся за них перед начальством. Правда, ему кажется, или он действительно начал чаще сталкиваться с Рин в деревне? Как это вообще работает?  
      И сегодня он убедился в том, что они и вправду всё это время за ним следили. Когда все мучения с организацией остались позади, осталось самое сложное, по его мнению, — приглашение Рин. И как так получилось вообще, что он, много повидавший на своем веку джонин, вёл себя, как стеснительный подросток, когда речь заходила о том, чтобы всего лишь пригласить девушку на свидание?  
      Покрутился он возле входа в госпиталь, боялся заходить. И вот он уже развернулся назад, думая, что «ну не сегодня, она, наверное, занята, но завтра точно-точно приглашу», как путь к отступлению преградили его ученики, встав стеной.  
      — Куда это вы собрались, Обито-сенсей? — невинно поинтересовались они. — Разве вы не собирались пригласить Рин-сенсей в театр?  
      А так как Обито стеснялся при всех приглашать её (детишки на это закатили глаза, мол, вы взрослый мужик или как?), то было принято решение попросить ее выйти на задний двор одним из учеников (лучше всего подходила на эту роль Сакура, которая посещала госпиталь и училась у неё на ирьёнина в свободное от заданий время). По сценарию тут появлялся неожиданно Обито, а у Сакуры «внезапно появляются дела», и они остаются наедине (не считая трёх учеников в кустах).  
      — Сакура, что-то случилось? — спросила подошедшая Рин. — Мы могли поговорить и в кабинете.  
      Сакура, умная девочка, уже заранее продумала, что будет говорить, потому говорила весьма естественно, и после того, как она ответ на её вопрос был дан, предполагалось, что в тот же момент должен был выйти Обито, однако он всё медлил, и Сакуре пришлось придумывать на ходу что-то ещё. Было явственно слышно, как она нервничала, и с каждой фразой в её речах становилось всё меньше смысла и больше странностей. Мальчишки зырили на него с неодобрением, тыкая в бок, а он всё медлил и сглатывал.  
      — Эй, Обито-сенсей, вы собираетесь выходить или как?! — шикнул на него Наруто.  
      — Погоди, мне ещё нужно время...  
      Саске только раздражённо выдохнул:  
      — Да миссию ранга S полегче будет выполнить, чем заставить его, наконец-то, действовать.  
      Какаши тратить время на разговоры не стал. Только закатил глаза, мол, опять мне всё за вас делать, и просто выкинул его из кустов пинком под зад.  
      — Обито-сенсей! — Хотя ситуация требовала удивления, Харуно с милой улыбкой смотрела на него так, будто готова в этот же момент придушить. — Как  _неожиданно_  вас здесь увидеть!  
      — Ой, Обито! — удивилась Нохара появлению своего бывшего сокомандника. — Привет!  
      — Привет... — неуверенно улыбнулся ей Учиха, мысленно ужасаясь убийственной ауре своей ученицы, направленной прямо на него.  
      — А что ты тут делаешь?  
      Сакура была стремительна, как молния.  
      — Рин-сенсей, я тут подумала, — быстро протараторила она, привлекая к себе внимание, — вы правы, я ещё слишком неопытна для этой работы, так что оставлю эту затею до лучших времён. Что ж, у меня ещё есть дела, поэтому я, пожалуй, пойду. Спасибо, что выслушали! Обито-сенсей, — обратилась она к нему с той же угрожающей улыбкой, — не забудьте, что вы обещали угостить нас после следующей тренировки!  
      Хотя Учиха точно помнил, что ничего такого не обещал, он справедливо рассудил, что согласие будет безопаснее для его психики, потому он утвердительно закивал, и не успел Обито и глазом моргнуть, как Харуно исчезла из их поля зрения. Впрочем, он догадывался, что она всё равно будет неподалёку: не упускать же такое зрелище.  
      Мальчишки в кустах сидели тише воды, ниже травы.  
      — Ты что-то хотел, Обито? — поинтересовалась Нохара, оглядывая его.  
      Её большие, карие,  _красивые_  глаза совершенно выбили Обито из колеи, и подготовленную речь как ветром из головы сдуло, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме пугающей пустоты.  
      — Э-э-э, да вот, погодка хорошая, мимо проходил, решил зайти… — промямлил он.  
      Рин вопросительно изогнула бровь и посмотрела на небо. Оно весь день было затянуто серыми тучами, а с самого утра лил противный моросящий дождь, который прекратился лишь час назад. Ну хоть тепло было, и на том спасибо.  
      Ему показалось, или он услышал за спиной возмущённое сопение?  
      — Хорошая, — согласилась она, хихикнув, и весело посмотрела на него. Он всегда казался ей довольно забавным.  
      Обито и сам не понимал, как так получалось. Ну не мог он, не мог заставить себя сказать это вслух. В его воображении он делал это всегда пафосно (Какаши бы точно его обсмеял), и Рин из благодарности кидалась ему на шею. Да, в воображении. На деле он даже пригласить её не мог. Обито за это почти ненавидел себя: в самом деле, ну что за мямля?!  
      Молчание затягивалось, и Рин только вздохнула.  
      — Эх, я сегодня немного устала. Рада была тебя увидеть, Обито, — она сделала шаг в сторону, — и если ты не против, то я пой…  
      — Подожди!..  
      От внезапного крика Рин слегка дёрнулась и удивлённо на него посмотрела, застыв.  
      «Да, получилось громче, чем хотелось…» — кисло заметил Учиха, но огромным усилием воли заставил себя продолжить:  
      — Я!.. На самом деле я хотел… э-э-э, предложить тебе сходить на предстоящую театральную постановку, которая будет в Конохе на следующей неделе. Это постановка национальной театральной труппы, которая проводит турне, и очень редко она приходит в Коноху… но… но у меня есть два билета, и… ты… ты не х-хотела бы сходить вместе со мной?.. — почти на одном дыхании выпалил Учиха.  
      Сначала Нохара несколько раз озадаченно моргнула, но после её лицо медленно, но верно засияло от радости.  
      — Правда?! — радостным голосом переспросила она, подскочив к нему так близко, что он вмиг покраснел. Она схватила его за руку. — Знаешь, Обито, на самом деле я обожаю театр, и, если ты меня приглашаешь, то я с удовольствием пошла бы с тобой!  
      — Так ты согласна? — счастью Обито не было предела, он не мог убрать глупую улыбку со своего лица и просто радостно смотрел на неё, будто не в силах до конца поверить в происходящее.  
      — Ну разумеется, — хихикнула она, заглядывая ему прямо в глаза, отчего он шумно сглотнул. — Я бы и просто пошла с тобой куда-нибудь, если бы ты пригласил.  
      Казалось бы, краснеть уже некуда, но от этих слов у Обито не только щёки покраснели, но и уши, и сам он при этом выглядел так до смешного забавно, что Рин заливисто засмеялась, глядя на него.  
      Боги, какой же он дурак.  
      — Кстати, а мальчики там долго сидеть будут? — непринуждённым голосом поинтересовалась она. — Ноги затекут.  
      А, ну да. Она же неплохой сенсор. Учиха в очередной раз понял, что он круглый идиот.  
      Из кустов послышалась возня, брыканья и чья-то тихая неразборчивая брань.  
      Обито только шумно выдохнул, почувствовав жгучий стыд, и прикрыл красное лицо рукой.  
      — Да ладно ребят, зато своё дело сделали! Миссия ранга S! — довольно громким голосом сказал Наруто, будто уже смирившийся с разоблачением.  
      — Заткнись! — глухо закричали, кажется, и Саске, и Какаши одновременно.  
      Послышался глухой стук, кусты вновь зашуршали, и стало тихо. Никто так и не вышел.  
      Рин на это только хихикнула.  
      — Не будем смущать мальчиков, — с улыбкой сказала она, не отпуская его руки. — Но не думаю, что в следующий раз тебе следует привлекать своих учеников, Обито-кун. Сакура вот вся измучилась, и неудобно ей сейчас, наверное, на дереве сидеть.  
      Обито оставалось лишь согласиться.  
      Конечно, ему потом ещё долго было неловко перед Рин, а она только шутила по этому поводу и, кажется, ни капли не злилась. Но следовало признать, что команда действительно помогла ему, в частности самым важным был тот волшебный пинок, о котором впоследствии любил припоминать Какаши, подтрунивая над ним, и чего не любил признавать сам Обито.  
      Через много лет они все будут шутить на этот счёт, вспоминая об этой забавной истории с улыбками и смехом. Через много лет их команда будет всё так же дружна, как и прежде, а Какаши коварно спросит сына Обито и Рин, не хочет ли тот услышать одну забавную историю про своих родителей. Саске, Сакура и Наруто будут смеяться, пока Обито будет пытаться закрыть рот своего бывшего ученика, который тоже будет хохотать. Через много лет, пройдя множество испытаний вместе с ними, Учиха Обито, если спросите, непременно ответит, что тот день, в который он заполучил к себе на воспитание эту команду, был самым удачливым в его жизни, ведь нельзя было пожелать команду лучше и роднее, чем команда номер семь.


End file.
